harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Harper
Aaron Andrew Harper is a character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Originally, he was played by Joshua Morrow, best known as Nick Newman on the Young and the Restless, from the series beginning, but when HF was brought back, he was unavailable to play the role, so the role was cast with Trevor St. John, best known for his role as Victor Lord, Jr on One Life to Live. When Trevor left the show after not having renewed his contract, the role was recast with Big Brother alumna, Memphis Garrett. When Memphis left the show after he decided to leave the role and return to civilian life, actor Kevin Spirtas, best known for his roles on Rituals (as Tom Gallagher) and Days of our Lives (as Dr. Craig Wesley) would take over the role and plays it presently. Sweet Natured businessman Aaron is the twin brother of Jason Harper. While Jason is a mite more emotional and passionate in anything he does, Aaron is more laid-back and easy-going. Jason throws himself into everything with more than 1000%; while Aaron, who is as driven as his twin, doesn't see rushing things as a thing to do. He does meticulous research and work, one of his strengths in business, and makes sure, that while there is some room for change, that the results are accurate. He and Jason are very close, much like their other twin siblings, Michael and Michelle. Like most twins, their bond is strong and firm, which sometimes alienated them from the rest of the siblings, most notably, Erica Harper. While Jason is married and is in love with his wife, Sandra, Aaron didn't have the time for romance, or so it was thought. He works most days as the Chairman of the Board of Harper Industries, which is a 24 hour a day job, but he is a good support for his CEO sister, Michelle, and also serves the same function for his twin nephew and niece, Dylan and Sheila, who are now the co-CEOs of the company, now called Harper Worldwide. While he does have his share of dates, he was considered to be one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Beacon Hill. However, a young woman named Marta Srinivasen, the personal assistant and long time friend of Sharmaine Jones-Bennett, is enthralled with Aaron. Could it be she that tames the heart of Aaron? With the help of Marta's friends, Sharmaine and his sister, Samantha, there is a possibility that Marta and Aaron could be the next couple in the Harper family. In December, Aaron conquered his fears and at a party thrown by his aunt, June, he finally asked Marta to marry him, and she agreed. They were married after a couple of years, and they now live in Aaron's house. Not long after his marriage, Aaron discovered he had a son from a previous relationship named David MacQuarie. He took to David, as did Marta, and they are a happy family. He was recently joined by his other son with Marta, Matthew Harper Jacobson. The group has bonded with one another as a family. However, Aaron and Marta realized that their marriage had run as far as it could have. They realized that they were unhappy, and the two sat down to discuss the marriage and where to go from there. They decided to quietly divorce, with only the family knowing what happened. They still share the house and are very good friends, but they live separate lives. In fact, not long after their divorce, Aaron came out as gay and the first person he told was his former wife and best friend, Marta. He then talked with Dylan about his worries and fears, which bonded nephew and uncle close together. Once again, he is back to being one of the most eligible bachelors in Beacon Hill, only this time he is dating bachelors as well. His body, and his brain as well as his compassion and caring make him a catch by any stretch. The announcement of him being gay had angered Jennifer Barrett. She had wanted to snare him for his money. However, his best friend, Marta, makes it clear that she is not welcome. Jennifer's latest scheme is to snare one of the Harper family men for the money, so she can be living it up on the money. Upon hearing this, the angered Aaron and Marta teamed up against the evil woman, and stripped her of any credibility! This has angered her towards Aaron all the more, never mind that they were already enemies when they were both in Orlando. With the new life he has, his friendship with Marta, and the battle with Jennifer which keeps him alive, Aaron Harper has become front and center once again! Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Fictional twins